Bella's Sister !
by RobynSwan
Summary: What happens when Bella's mysterious sister appears out of no where? And what is it she is hiding? Will life in Forks ever be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so please review!! ******

**It's basically about Bella's mysterious sister who has just appeared out of no where. How will this effect Bella's life in Forks!!??**

**Hope you like it!!! **

Chapter 1 – unexpected

"And you're sure you've got everything? "

"Yes, for the hundredth time, yes!"

"And you know not to talk to anyone?"

"Yes! I'm 18 not 8!"

They were standing at the airport in Jacksonville.

Robyn looked at Renee. Her mum was worried about her. She smiled. "Thanks for all this but it's ok. I'll be alright, I promise."

Renee didn't look like she very much believed her, but she relaxed a little. "Yes I suppose you're right. I just don't want to lose you again."

***WOULD ALL PASSENGERS ON THE FLIGHT TO FORKS PLEASE HEAD TO GATE 22 NOW PLEASE***

"Well you're going to have to say goodbye to me for a while now anyway" laughed Robyn. Renee didn't laugh back. Instead she burst into floods of tears. Robyn groaned inwardly and put her arm round her mum.

"I'm sorry, Robyn," Renee said through sobs, "it's just I only got you back and now you are off again!" She just managed to say the last word before bursting into an other rush of tears.

"Now come on, dear, don't be like that! She'll be back before you know it!" Paul said suddenly, startling Robyn who had almost forgotten he was there.

***THIS IS THE LAST CALL FOR PASSENGERS ON THE FLIGHT TO FORKS***

Robyn looked up as the final call for her plane was announced.

"Ok mum I really need to go now…" Robyn sighed as one again tears streamed down

her mums face.

Paul put his arm around Renee and mouthed 'you'd better go' to Robyn. Robyn mouthed 'thanks! Bye' back to him before grabbing her bag and running to her plane. She made it just in the nick of time and took her seat beside an old man who smelt strongly of cheese. Pulling her iPod out of her bag, she stuck her earphones in and lay back, ignoring the stewardess pointing out he emergency exits. The low grumble of the plane taking off shook her a bit, but closing her eyes she said "Forks, here I come." Before falling fast asleep.

*

There was a loud crack as Quils hand hit the old wooden table, splitting it in two. His shout of agony just deafened Jacob's screams of triumph.

"Keep it down boys! Honestly, you'll deafen poor Bella!" Billy called out from the kitchen.

"Thanks!" said Bella taking her fingers out of her ears.

"Sorry, Bells, nearly forgot 'bout you for a second! We were just having some werewolf fun!" Jacob grinned his large toothy grin at Bella and she couldn't help smiling back.

"Bet none of your vampire friends have _that _much fun!" agreed Embry who was lying across the sofa. "Hey speaking of your friends where are they?"

"Yeah were is your bloodsucking boyfriend?" Jacob asked, a smile playing at the sides of his mouth.

Bella threw him an angry glance before turning back to Embry and answering, "He is out hiking with the rest of the Cullens."

"And what, he just left you here?"

"No, Edward really wanted me to go this time, but I don't think I would have been able to keep up with them. Besides I haven't spent that much time with Charlie."

"Speaking of Charlie," piped up Billy," he just called. He was wondering when you would be back?"

Bella jumped up out of her seat. "Oh I forgot! I'd better go now. She said as she picked up her stuff. "He is probably wanting something to eat."

"I'll give you a life home then," said Jacob, getting up and grabbing the car keys.

"Thanks Jake. Bye Quil, hope the hand heals fast. Cya round Embry!" Bella ran quickly through the kitchen and gave Billy a quick hug. "I'll come round tomorrow

again and give you a hand with the cleaning and washing, don't worry."

"Thanks Bella, dunno what I'd do without you. I mean Rachel hasn't been a great help seeing as she is always over at Pauls, or rather _he _is always over her making a mess! And Jacobs no use at all! He is always breaking everything!"

"Thanks dad! Ill get you back for that! Now come _on_ Bella!"

Bella yelled one last goodbye to everyone before joining Jacob in the Rabbit.

It was a quiet ride back to Charlie's, with just the hum of the radio. When her house came into view, Bella groaned. There was smoke coming out of the kitchen window and Charlie was running with something in his hands towards the bin outside.

"Great" sighed Bella getting out of Jacob's car and slamming the door behind her.

Jacob followed her as she stormed into the house, laughing as he suddenly realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry Bells," Charlie began as they all sat down after tiding the kitchen, "I was just a little hungry and I didn't know when you would be back so I thought I would just make some toast. I'm sorry I messed up Bella."

"It's alright dad! Just wait for me in future please," smiled Bella, sipping at her hot chocolate.

They were silent for a while, then Jacob suddenly stood up and placed his empty cup over at the sink. "Well, I best be going now then shouldn't I. I'll see you tomorrow then Bella?"

"Yeah sure ill see if I can come round, though I don't know what Edward is doing yet."

Jacob let a small growl escape his lips before answering again. "Sure. See ya Charlie."

"Bye Jacob. Great seeing you round again." Said Charlie getting up and heading towards the door with Jacob and Bella.

"Bye!" Bella gave a small wave before closing the door and walking back over to the sink. She turned the hot water on and let it run for a while before adding soap and started washing the cups.

"Bells, you don't have to do that. I can do it."

"Dad, I think you've done enough today thanks!"

"Oh come on, please. At least let me help?"

Bella sighed then threw a drying cloth at him. "Just don't break anything!"

Charlie laughed then got straight to work. Charlie was half asleep by the time they were finished, so Bella told him to go on upstairs while she finished up. Without objecting, Charlie kissed her forehead and went upstairs to bed. Once he was gone Bella wiped down the table and put the last of the things away. Sure she was finished, Bella turned off the light and started upstairs. But she was hardly even on the third step when there came a knock on the front door.

"Urgh! Who is it now?!" Bella thumped back downstairs, turned on the light and opened the door.

There, standing on the front step was a girl. She had long brown curly hair tied back in a pony tail, with only a few strands falling round her face. Her eyes were blue and huge and she wore skinny jeans and a large 'I heart NY' t-shirt.

Bella couldn't speak. This couldn't be…it wasn't….or was it…

"Robyn?"

The girl smiled. "Hey Bells!"

**Ok so that's chapter one finished. Hopefully there will be more to come if you like it!!  
Please review!!! All kinds of comments welcome!!!  
Also tell me if there are any spelling mistakes cause that really annoys me!!**

**REVIEW!!! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is the second chapter of my story**

**Hope you enjoy it!!**

**Chapter 2 – School**

"Robyn. Robyn. Robyn! Get up! We're going to be late!"

"Urgh! Leave me alone!" Robyn rolled over and ignored her sister. "I'm too tired." She rolled over and closed her eyes again.

"Robyn!" Bella sighed. There was only one way her sister would got up. "Fine then Robyn, if you don't want to meet Edward…"

Robyn sat upright. Just as Bella had expected, her curiousness had gotten the better of her. "Who's Edward?"

"Well, let's just say me and him are really good friends…"

Robyn shot out of bed and ran to her wardrobe pulling out clothes. As she yanked on a pair of jogging bottoms she said, "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend! Is he nice? What does he look like? Is he fit?"

Bella sighed again. She knew this was going to happen but at least Robyn was out of bed. "You can decide that for yourself when we get to school."

Robyn picked up her bag and darted down the stairs. Bella slowly followed and picked her own bag up which she had left at the bottom of the stairs. Robyn had grabbed some cereal and was eating it dry. As she did she asked Bella where Charlie was.

"He had to leave early today. Said there was some problem at the station and he had to get right on it."

Robyn finished the last of her 'breakfast' and then walked out of the house and got into the drivers' seat of the old red truck Bella owned.

"Oh no, I'm driving." Bella said as soon as Robyn sat down.

"Awk please Bells! I promise to drive slowly is you want." Robyn looked up at her, pouting. This usually worked and today was no different. Bella softened up a bit and agreed. "sure, ok." Then she too hopped into the truck.

*

Edwards head shot up as he heard the sound of Bella's old truck racing into the parking lot. He was suddenly filled with confusion. What was Bella doing! She never went more than 40 mph at the most! Something was wrong. He was just about to race over to her car, when a tall dark haired girl climbed out of the drivers side. What? Bella then came out of the passengers' side and walked over to the girl. She saw Edward and waved . He waved back slowly, confused. Bella and the girl then started walking and in only a matter of minutes they were beside Edward.

"Hey Edward. This is my sister Robyn." Bella said quickly. Too quickly. Edward looked at Robyn. Yes it was easy to see they were related. But there was something about her. She looked at him like she knew something about him. Surely Bella hadn't told her? No. Bella wouldn't. But Robyn knew something. The way she looked at him. Like she was scared. Then came the other point about her. He couldn't read her mind either. But it wasn't like Bella where it was completely blank. There was something there. Sadness. Confusion. Rejection. Loneliness.

"I should…I have to…I…" Robyn stuttered then just shut up and turned before running into the school.

"What was that about!" Bella turned to Edward. "Well?"

Edward looked at Bella. She was clearly just as confused as he was.

"You didn't say anything to her about, well, me, did you?"

Bella looked at him. Astonished.

"Well? Did you?"

"What! Are you insane! No way!" Bella's face was filled with emotions. "No! I wouldn't! I didn't! Why did you think that?"

Edward could see she wasn't lying.

"It's just she knew something. Something about me."

Bella didn't say anything.

"What is it? What does she know? And _how _does she know it?" Edward looked her in the eyes, but she couldn't meet his gaze.

The bell went.

"I should go try catch up with Robyn I mean she probably hasn't got a clue where she is going." Bella faked a smile then, without saying anything else, headed into the school.

Something wasn't right and Edward knew it. There was something about Robyn, they way she looked at him, the way she knew. Bella was hiding something from him about her and he was going to find out what it was.

*

School was easy for Robyn. She was in the same classes as Bella apart from Biology. Everyone seemed to love her and soon the whole school was begging to be her friend.

Bella on the other hand had found it hard. She thought she could stick with Robyn and avoid having to talk to Edward, but with everyone falling at Robyn's feet, there was no real reason to help her.

Then came Biology.

She knew what was coming. Edward wouldn't give up trying to find out about Robyn. But she couldn't tell him. She wanted to and she knew Edward wouldn't mind once he got used to it, it was just Robyn.

As she walked into Biology she could see Edward looking at her. He wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. She wasn't sure how he was feeling really. His face was expressionless. She took her seat beside him and waited. Waited for him to jump on her with questions. But he didn't. And in a way it annoyed her.

Class seemed to fly by and drag on slowly at the same time. Edward didn't speak to her and she didn't say anything to him either. Soon the bell rang for lunch and Bella got up slowly. She wanted to talk to Edward, but she didn't want to lie to him either. Instead she just said, "I'm going to fins Robyn and I'll meet up with you in the canteen." And with that she left.

*

Robyn walked out of her classroom and found Bella waiting for her outside. She looked so sad and confused. Robyn thought one word. Edward. She hadn't expected this would happen. She was actually quite scared, but she tried not to let it show. She walked with Bella in silence till they reached the cafeteria and then that's when she saw them.

Bella glanced up at Robyn and saw her staring at Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. They too were staring at her. Edward wasn't though. Instead he was talking to them about something. More than likely it was Robyn and Bella could see that Robyn knew this.

"You don't have to sit with them if you don't want to." said Bella.

"Yes but you want to."

Bella shuffled her feet slightly. "Well actually I was going to try and avoid it."

"But Edward is waiting for you."

Bella knew this was true and she knew she had to sit with them. Once again she turned to Robyn. She could tell that her sister was just as worried as she was, if not more.

Robyn sighed and looked at Bella. She couldn't sit with them. They would find out. Yet if she didn't then they would be more suspicious. She couldn't risk sitting with them. She turned to Bella and said, "I can't. Ill eat in the truck."

"Yeah. I'll come with you sure."

"Um…I don't think you will be able to."

Bella suddenly noticed Edward walking towards them. She went to talk to Robyn but she had already left. Frustrated with herself and Robyn she turned round again and headed towards the food trays.

"Bella wait." Edward caught up with her and turned her round to face him. "Bella I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what's going on."

She stared at him. She hated the way he was never cross or angry with her. It just made things worse and harder. But she couldn't tell him. Well not here anyway.

"Edward I want to tell you but I cant, not here. Edward I'm sorry but its not my choice to say."

"Come to my house. After school."

"Edward I…"

The bell went.

"Please Bella. I'll see you then."

He kissed her softly on her forehead then left.

'Great.' Though Bella. 'Robyn's not going to like this.

**Ok so there you go. Second chapter!!!! **

**If there is anything you don't like then tell me!!!**

**Keep the reviews coming!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!!!**

**Thanks for all your great reviews on my other chapters!!!**

**Chapter 3 – The Cullens **

"Wait this isn't the way home? Where are you going Bella?"

Bella didn't answer and instead carried on driving towards the Cullens house.

"Bella."

She took a quick glance at Robyn. She looked really angry. She had probably figured out by now that this was the way to Edwards's house. Sighing she answered, "He invited us over."

"What! Bella are you mad! Do you now what will happen if we go over there!"

"Calm down Robyn. Edward's not like that. None of the Cullens are."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"Please Robyn. I love Edward and I hate lying to him. I don't like keeping secrets from him."

Robyn looked at Bella. She was on the verge of tears. She didn't want to do this to her. But then she couldn't put herself in danger to keep her happy. Or could she? For her sister?

Bella pulled up into the Cullens drive thru and parked the truck. Robyn didn't move. She sighed again then got out of the car and waited. Soon Robyn got out as well and stood beside her in front of the car. Bella gave her hand a squeeze then started walking up to the house.

"This'll be fun." Whispered Robyn and she followed Bella into the house.

*

Edward heard Bella as soon as she drove into the driveway and glanced out the window. He watched as she stepped out of the car and was about to run over, when Robyn also stepped out. He watched as Bella said something to her and then walked towards the door.

"They're here!" Alice's high voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had been hanging around the room since Edward mentioned Robyn and Bella were coming over.

Alice smiled and pranced across the room to the front door and pulled it open.

"Alice, I wouldn't…"

"Hey Bella!" Alice ignored Edwards warning and gave Bella a hug. Bella smiled and then looked behind her. Robyn had caught up with her by now and was standing just a few centimetres behind her now. Alice, still smiling, turned to face Robyn.

"Hello! You must be Robyn, I've heard a lot about you from Edward."

Robyn flinched a bit and gave an uneasy smile. That piece of news didn't seem to please her.

"Well come on in! Don't just stand there!"

Bella took a quick look at Robyn and sighed. Maybe this wasn't the best idea she had come up with. But she couldn't go back now. She walked into the familiar living room of the Cullens house and stood beside Edward. Emmett, Jasper and Esme were all in the room as well, Emmett and Jasper standing with Esme sitting. Robyn walked slowing into the room with Alice following her.

No one moved.

Robyn could feel everyone's eyes staring at her. What now? Where they all just going to stand around like this? She was dying to go and sit down but she didn't have to nerve. Instead she shuffled her feet and stared at the ground. It was Bella who spoke first.

"Um…so where is Rosalie and Carlise?"

"They went out." answered Emmett not taking his eyes off Robyn.

Bella nodded then turned to look at Edward. She wanted someone to start talking but she was afraid of what they would talk off.

Suddenly the front door opened and Carlise entered with Rosalie, a huge grin on his face.

"…yeah I know it was close!" he laughed and walked into the crowed living room. He seemed shocked at first to see everyone. Then he saw Robyn.

'Great.' Thought Robyn. Carlise looked like the ringleader, the man in charge. Or vampire even. She knew he would sort this out, for better or for worse. Worse in her case most likely.

"Oh! You must be Robyn Swan, Bella's sister. Yes, Edward said you were coming. Well it's great to meet you!"

Carlisle's attitude towards Robyn shocked everyone.

Robyn noticed then that her mouth was open. Snapping it shut she cleared her throat and answered best she could.

"Yes…um….Robyn, Bella's sister....yes that's me….um….yeah."

Emmett couldn't hold it in. His laughter shook the house. Soon everyone started laughing; it seemed the best way to cover up the nervousness everyone was feeling. The only person though that wasn't laughing was Edward.

"What kind of joke do you think this is!?" Edward shouted. "Robyn isn't like us but she certainly isn't human! This is no laughing matter. We don't know what…_she__**…**_can do. She could be a threat to us for all we know!"

"Oh please Edward. What kind of threat could she be to _us_?" Rosalie said.

"Well how do you know? There is definitely something going on because Bella didn't tell us in the start that she even HAD a sister! Obviously she was trying to hide something."

Bella suddenly felt all eyes on her.

"Stop!"

Robyn suddenly regretted speaking. Everyone turned to her and stared at her. Edwards's eyes filled with a sort of hate. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. No one was supposed to notice anything about her. She was just wanted to spend time with her sister. But now she was standing in a room filled with vampires who hated her. She cleared her throat again and spoke.

"I'm not a threat." She sighed. "But yes I'm not like you or Bella."

No one knew what to say. Bella looked at Robyn, her eyes gleaming with tears. She obviously hadn't expected it to turn out like this either.

What now?

It was Edward who spoke at last, but what he said didn't make things any easier for Robyn.

"So what are you?"

**Ok so I finally got round to writing this chapter!**

**So its getting a bit exciting isn't it!?**

**Hopefully chapter four will follow soon :D **


End file.
